Komaeda dan Baygon
by Ja'nua Solomon
Summary: Komaeda minum baygon. Apa yang terjadi? Bosan hidup kah dia? Setelah paksaan dari teman saya yang gila, gaje, nggak waras, dan keponya tingkat tinggi, tugas biologi terkutuk ini saya jadikan fanfic.


Pada suatu pagi yang cerah nan silau, seorang laki-laki dengan jaket berwarna hijau berdiri di depan pintu sebuah rumah. "Ini orang kemana? Tadi disuruh datang, pas sudah datang malah gak dibukain pintunya..." Kata orang itu. Dia adalah Komaeda Nagito, murid Hope's Peak Academy dengan title Super Highschool Level Luckster.

Karena tidak ingin menunggu lama, Komaeda langsung masuk kerumah itu...Sayang sekali dia tidak menyadari ada bayangan orang mengikutinya dari belakang. Komaeda berjalan ke sebuah meja kerja. Diatas meja tersebut, terdapat sebuah gelas yang berisi cairan bening.

'Ini air putih?'. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung meminumnya. 30 menit setelah meminum cairan misterius tersebut, ia merasa pusing, lemah, dan penglihatannya kabur. "A-Apa yang-" "Itu akibatnya jika kamu meminum cairan yang tidak kamu ketahui" potong sebuah suara.

"Hi-Higeki?!" Muncul seorang laki-laki dengan baju turtle-neck dan jaket lab putihnya. "Asal kamu tau saja, yang kamu minum barusan itu bukan air putih, tapi Baygon." Mendengar perkataan Higeki, Komaeda terkejut setengah mati. "NGAPAIN KAMU TARUH BAYGON DISITU?!"

"Baygon termasuk racun yang bersifat Organofosfat, yang melumpuhkan sistem saraf anti racunnya pun tidak ada dimasyarakat awam, dan hanya tersedia di Rumah Sakit. Jadi jika anda ingin mati dengan minum baygon, sangat salah sekali.. karena aku sering mendapati orang yang bunuh diri dg minum racun baygon bukannya mati, tapi malah menderita sekali...karena saraf-saraf otonomnya lumpuh. Makanya kalau mau mati mending jangan minum baygon."

"AKU MASIH BELUM MAU MATI! CEPAT KASIH AKU OBAT!"

"Eh~? Tapi aku pingin kamu mati~!

"HIGEKI!"

"Nggak~!"

Komaeda pun langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat dengan bantuan Yuukiko dan Junko.

Komaeda akhirnya terbangun. "Nyenyak tidurnya?" tanya Higeki. "Kamu pingsan selama 1 minggu. Menurutku itu bukan karena baygon, tapi karena Dementia mu yang benar-benar mengganggu itu."

Kalau boleh jujur, sekarang Higeki ingin sekali menghajar Komaeda sampai babak belur, tapi ini rumah sakit...

"Setidaknya, kamu tidak terkena despair fever mu..."

"Aku boleh tanya? Dementia itu apa?" Tanya Junko

"Demensia merupakan istilah yang digunakan untuk menjelaskan penurunan fungsional yang disebabkan oleh kelainan yang terjadi pada otak. Demensia bukan berupa penyakit dan bukanlah sindrom. Pikun merupakan gejala umum demensia, walaupun pikun itu sendiri belum berarti indikasi terjadinya demensia. Orang-orang yang menderita demensia sering tidak dapat berpikir dengan baik dan berakibat tidak dapat beraktivitas dengan baik. Oleh sebab itu mereka lambat laun kehilangan kemampuan untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan dan perlahan menjadi emosional, sering hal tersebut menjadi tidak terkendali. Banyak penyakit/sindrom menyebabkan demensia, seperti stroke, Alzheimer, penyakit Creutzfeldt-Jakob, Huntington, Parkinson,AIDS, dan lain-lain. Demesia juga dapat diinduksi oleh defisiensi niasin. Demensia pada Alzheimer dikategorikan sebagai simtoma degeneratif otak yang progresif. Mengingat beban yang ditimbulkan penyakit ini, masyarakat perlu mewaspadai gangguan perilaku dan psikologik penderita demensia Alzheimer."

Junko nampak sangat tidak mengerti tentang penjelasan Higeki. Memang dia pintar, tetapi Junko juga punya batas berfikir. Sayang sekali Higeki tidak peduli.

Menyadari bahwa Junko tidak mengerti, Yuukiko pun menjelaskan dengan kata - kata yang singkat , padat , dan jelas.

"Ohh... Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Komaeda selalu melakukan hal yang aneh – aneh..."

"Termasuk minum baygon"

"Aku tidak tahu itu baygon..."

Higeki menhela nafas. "Bagaimana bisa kamu tidak tahu itu baygon?! Padahal baunya saja sudah berbeda! Pasti ada yang salah dengan ota- Oh iya, kamu kan ada Dementia..."

"MEMANGNYA ADA HUBUNGAN APA?!"

"Nggak juga sih..."

Mereka pun hidup bahagia selamnya~

"Bahagia jidatmu! Mati aja Loe Thor!"

* * *

**Yah...Jadi ini sebenarnya tugas biologi saya, tapi karena banyak yang suruh taruh di fanfiction, jadi saya taruh aja deh...Dasar, temen gue maksanya minta ampun...**

**Disclaimer: Danganronpa 2 punya SpikeChunsoft. Author cuman pemilik OC Author aja**


End file.
